Daddy's Baby Boy
by Lady Galadris
Summary: Chpater 2 Up! contains incest, rape & child abuseHow would Harry's parent's be if they were alive? What if they were cruel to him? Harry’s father isn’t so “Fatherly” as he should be. Sometimes secrets between a father and his son can be darker
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Baby Boy  
  
By Lady Galadris  
  
(This story can also be titled His Baby Boy or Baby Boy)  
  
A/N: This is an edited version of the real story. An unedited (NC-17) version is available on SnitchFiction.net. Sections edited will be marked like this:  
  
!!!!!  
  
Edited Section  
  
!!!!!  
  
Sections removed will be marked like this:  
  
!!!!!  
  
Summary: *WARNING!! This story contains incest, rape & child abuse* what if Harry's parents were still alive but weren't so "lovingly" to him? What if Harry's father wasn't "fatherly" as he should be? Sometimes, fathers can be quite "obsessive" with their son.And their secrets are deadlier than anything else.  
  
Warning: This story contains child abuse, incest, rape and other horrific scenes as well. If this story disturbs you, please go back and please don't flame me. Thank you.  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to one of my best friends who had a similar experience like this. He was the one who came up with the idea since he had this kind of similar experience as well. He looves it and wants everyone to get an idea that a secrets between a father and son can be darker than anyone could imagine....  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Harry Potter was the most dejected child in the entire world. His life was controlled by agony and horror. His face had not shown the slightest hint of the happiness of a beautiful boy. His features were sad even in those beautiful features he attained.  
  
His face was white and pure like the incorruptibility of a child. His hair was dark as midnight was the stars would lie at night. His emerald eyes were beautifully figured. Harry Potter was the epitome of a beautiful boy. But Harry was just another ordinary wizard boy like any other.  
  
However his life was odd and horrible from others. And that reason was his parent's. Nobody in the whole wide world knew about how inappropriate his parents could be...  
  
Harry's mother, Lily Potter, had spent most of her time drinking, shopping, and partying with her girlfriends. She didn't care what her child was doing or whatever the fuck happened to him. Harry was just an object to her. She would light off her cigars in her stomach and she would slap him if he moved.  
  
"Hold still, you brat!!!" her mother shrieked.  
  
"Yes. Mummy" the infant child murmured as her mother had finally lit off the cigar in his soft, small belly.  
  
His father in the other hand was a man of power for he was extremely rich and was one of the powerful & intellectual wizards in the century. James Potter was the future image of Harry. His eyes were light chocolate like the ones you would melt at the sight of it. He was extremely tall and handsome as well but he wasn't fatherly, as you should know. James Potter was pretty much gentle to his son but in a very different way.  
  
He wouldn't hurt him but instead he would use Harry for what he always wanted...and needed so badly.  
  
James Potter was cruel with his wife. He would slap her and beat her if she was too stupid to even react normally. Harry's father wasn't too "Fatherly" as he was supposed to be. He was different from those fathers who beat their sons up...  
  
It began when Harry was five years old. He was about taking a shower that time on his own. His mother was such a bitch partying outside with her girlfriends. He was playing with the water, splashing happily and so innocently. That poor, innocent, and sweet little boy.  
  
His father was walking by around the house when he spotted his infant child taking a bath. A cruel smile crept across his face making him more handsomely than ever.  
  
He made his way to his son and looked at him quietly. His son was perfect...beautiful...pure...innocent...defenseless. That's what he had always desired and wanted from a child of his own.  
  
The infant child kept playing and splashing with the water, having the greatest of his times. The poor child didn't know that soon that happy experience would soon be shattered by the tall, handsome, and dark figure that was watching him lustfully.  
  
"What are you doing, precious?" his father's voice was sweet. Harry whirled around surprised. He had not noticed his father's presence.  
  
Harry gulped. "I'm taking a shower, Daddy" his voice is shivering. Oh dear, what will happen.  
"It's all right, baby boy...I won't harm you" he reaches a hand and strokes his son's hair carefully and softly.  
  
Harry continues shivering without delay. His father leans forward and places kisses in his son's forehead and then his whole whitish face.  
  
"My beautiful baby boy...Daddy is so proud of you..."  
  
Harry smiles so sweetly.  
  
"Let Daddy help you take a bath, baby boy..." That yearn that held his father's eyes had never left his gaze.  
  
Harry was now quite vulnerable. He would never say 'no' to his father.  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at the water. He heard his father's sweet snicker getting closer to his ears.  
  
James leans down and grabs the sponge and the soap. He rubs it gently once the sponge is quiet filled with soap. He runs it delicately through his baby boy's body. 'Your so perfect, Harry' James thought subtly. 'So perfect...and just for ME'  
  
"My baby....my baby boy..." James murmurs in a singsong voice "Daddy's baby boy"  
  
He runs the sponge down his infant child's body and Harry is still playing in the water having the time of his life.  
  
'Maybe Daddy won't hurt...maybe he really loves me!' The child's mind was now filled with so many happy thoughts.  
  
Poor, poor, poor child.  
  
James' smile broadens more across his face. As Harry keeps playing with the water he giggles more sweetly and blissfully.  
  
Poor child. He doesn't see what horror will come upon him.  
  
The little boy would giggle happily as his father-splashed water on him. Then, his father would take his hand, run it down the boy's back, lower, lower, lower...  
  
The boy stopped giggling. The boy stopped splashing. The father put his finger into him... "Oh, yes, you're so tight for Daddy...Daddy loves you...Harry"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TBC  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think about it. I wanted to write something slightly...hmmmmm...original.  
  
Again, this story is also in SnitchFiction.net. An NC-17. E-mail me if you want to know the url please. I can't post it here! I have a problem with my computer!  
  
Thank you!!  
  
-Lady Galadris 


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy's Baby Boy 

By Lady Galadris 

****

****

(This story can also be titled His Baby Boy or Baby Boy)

**A/N: ****This is an edited version of the real story. An unedited (NC-17) version is available on SnitchFiction.net. Sections edited will be marked like this:  
  
!!!!!  
  
Edited Section  
  
!!!!!  
  
Sections removed will be marked like this:  
!!!!!**

**  
****Summary:*****WARNING!! This story contains incest, rape & child abuse* what if Harry's parents were still alive but weren't so "lovingly" to him? What if Harry's father wasn't "fatherly" as he should be? Sometimes, fathers can be quite "obsessive" with their son…and their secrets are deadlier than anything else…******

**Warning: This story contains violence, incest, rape and other horrific scenes as well. If this story disturbs you, please go back and please don't flame me. Thank you.**

~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*

"Get up, you bitch!!" James Potter admonished angrily.

He had slapped his wife so hard across her face; she recently was slammed against the wall. She had tears pouring down her face.

"I said get up!!" James was now tired of it. 

Lily had been warned not to go outside and party…but Lily was too bored and stupid she did it anyways.

Their son, Harry Potter, had been watching all of this across the dinner table. His eyes full of so much terror and grief as he watched his mother being hurt by his father.

He covered his ears with his small pale hands. Shaking his head and trying to think of a safer and more cheerful place to be.

But not in this hell his mother and father had placed him through.

Oh no. Hell no.

Not that he was scared of his father. It was the fact that he was scared that his mother would probably die by her husband's hard blows. Even though Harry's mother mistreated him, he loved his mother despite everything bad she did to him.

Harry trembled and shook terribly. Not wanting to see this anymore. He wished his family were very different…

"You bitch!! I'm sick and tired of you Lily!! Always doing something fuckin' stupid your whole time!!" he grabbed his wife by her hair and threw her across the room, slamming against the wall again.

Lily mumbled something. But James could sense it and replied rather angrily.

"What did you say?"

Again Lily mumbled, her eyes blotchy with tears. 

"What did you say, bitch!!??" James admonished quietly.

"I…I…I…I said…fuck you!!" This was Lily's biggest mistake. James grabbed her neck and began chocking her without remorse. With his other hand, he began tearing her hair apart, blood coming out nonstop.

Lily screamed and cried until Harry couldn't stand it anymore. 

"No! Daddy don't!" he ran towards his mother and father. He grabbed his father's beautiful green robes and began tugging it as hard as he could. He clung into them.

James turned his eyes from his wife's horror face, to his son's beautiful terrified face. 

With one last look at his wife, he flung her towards the table where it crashed and broke down to the floor. His wife stood there breathing hard, and blood trickling down the floor. She was unconscious.

Harry stood horror struck as he saw the lust and desire in his sire's eyes. 

Harry didn't understand this but he was just five years old, and the look on his father told him he was probably angry with him.

"My baby boy…come over here…come to Daddy" James soothed softly. Harry backed himself against the wall, until he didn't have escape. He shook terribly and sat down on the door. 

There was no escape from his sire. He always tried but could never succeed.

James leaned down and caressed his son's blushing cheek with the back of his hand. 

"My precious baby…you should know I would never hurt you…I love you Harry…I love you more than your mother…" He paused and tilted his head forward and he kissed his son's blushing cheek.

"You are everything to me…" 

For a moment James could feel Harry relax. And he did. Completely.

James scooped Harry on his arms and kissed his small scarlet lips. Harry giggled.

His father was tickling him and it felt good to be with him. 

Not until he saw his mother gaining conscious, Harry began to tremble again. 

James looked down at his wife in disgust.

"What took you so long to wake up?" he replied hatefully. 

Lily looked up and flinched. "I'm sorry…I won't do it again…" she replied miserably.

James nodded. "I hope you understand that when I say "no" it means "no", Lily…You definitely don't' want me to punish you once again…do you?"

Lily shook her head. But somehow James knew she would do it again and again. She had done that occasionally when she was drunk or got really bored being inside her house.

"Good…clean up this mess…I'll have the House-Elves help you out…" James replied and then chuckled. Harry looked down from his mother to his father who was still hugging him in his arms. 

James looked down at Harry and pressed his lips against his forehead, until Harry heard his father walk away from the dinning room.

James was now heading to the living room, a smile still kept in place. He paused and sat down on one of the biggest and softest couches in the room. 

He looked down at Harry, and placed his hand on his raven hair. He caressed it lightly, Harry face still looking down the floor. 

Now that Harry was in his daddy's lap, his father was bouncing him. 

Bouncing.

  
Bounding.

Bouncing.

Harry giggled happily until James stopped and looked into his baby boy's eyes. 

"Harry…you do know I love you don't you…" James murmured softly.

"Yes, Daddy…"

"Good…let's go up to my room and we'll play a game…just you and I…okay?" 

"Ok, Daddy." Harry clapped his hands together, in ecstasy. James chuckled delicately. 

"You seem excited baby boy…" He murmured against his baby's ear. 

Harry nodded. He felt himself being lifted up by his father, and walked through doors.

James paused and placed his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and went inside silently. 

He walked to his bed, where he placed his infant baby boy in the bed. Harry lay there unaware of what his father had for his baby. 

James walked back towards the door and closed it silently before he walked towards his infant child.

"What are we going to play Daddy?" Harry asked innocently.

"You'll see baby boy…you'll see…but for today just relax…"

James placed his hand on his small chest and Harry was lying on his back, gently. Harry breathed softly…

His father chuckled softly and he ran his hands on Harry's small form. 

He fondled his chest slowly.

He tickled him and caressed his sweet white skin. 

Then he was fondling him...down there...between his legs.

Harry sniggered and began breathing somewhat hard now. 

The exhilaration was too much and James was now sticking out his tongue and running it down Harry's face. 

Licking him.

Licking him.

Licking him.

James was now pulling his clothes down, unzipping his pants, unbuttoning his shirt, taking them off slowly.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Harry stopped giggling and began breathing rather hard when his father's tongue was reaching down…down…down his body.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A/N: Remember! You can read the NC-17 version of this on SnitchFiction.net!

Please Read and Review!! But today there seems to be a problem going on in Snitchfiction.net

I already received a flame. But I really don't give a damn. Now I got that Boomcat song on my head!! ^^   ^^

-Lady Galadris


End file.
